elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Blessed by Ruination
Blessed by Ruination is a Witch Coven quest available in . The Agent is sent to obtain an enchanted item for the Coven, which is to be destroyed as part of a ritual. Background After completing a series of quests for one of the Iliac Bay's Witch Covens, the Agent will be offered a set of quests restricted to those whom the Coven trust. Objectives #Speak with the Beldam from one of the the Witch Covens #Journey to the specified town #*Find the contact within the town and speak with them #*Purchase the enchanted item #Hand the item over to the Beldam before the time limit expires Walkthrough Having gained the trust of one of the Witch Covens, the Agent may be asked by a Beldam to contribute to a spell that 'must be woven'. Central to this spell is a specific enchanted item, which must be destroyed during the ritual so that the Coven will be 'blessed by its ruination'. Fortunately, this item has already been obtained by a Contact of the Coven, meaning the Agent simply has to head to the town in which they reside and obtain the item. Casting Costs With the Contact's name in hand, the Agent simply has to travel to the town identified by the Beldam and ask around for their location. Once that has been revealed the Agent must find the Contact and speak with them, only to be told: I ain't givin' up this item for less than 1000 gold pieces. And I'm only willin' ta do that for name. The Agent must therefore pay the Contact 1000 in gold pieces, not a Letter of Credit, to get hold of the item. Once the money has been handed over the Agent will receive the item, and must take it back to the Beldam before the time limit expires to complete the quest successfully. Rewards The Agent will receive a random gem from the Beldam for successfully completing the quest, as well as a boost in reputation by with that specific Coven. Conversely, failing the quest will see the Agent lose reputation with the Coven: Journal Trivia *The Agent may keep the enchanted item rather then hand it over to the Coven as it does not disappear once the time limit expires. *When speaking to the Beldam after completing the quest, the Agent may be greeted in the following way: **Success: "Dost thou like thy gem, first name? It suits thee, I think." **Failure: "Hast thou forgot the item? Oath, 'tis too late now. But the name art disappointed, first name. Truly, we are." *When asked for any news, characters have a variety of comments to make referencing the quest: **After accepting the quest: "Remember that time when the Witches transformed our old title into a snail?" or "The only thing worse than meeting name is invoking their ire." **Success: "They say name have been celebrating the completion of some scheme." or "You can get drunk on the smell in the air. A blessing from happy witches." **Failure: "I heard a howl in the woods last night. I'd say the Witches are on a rampage." or "Smell that sour smell in the breeze? That means name are angry." Category:Daggerfall: Witch Coven Quests